fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (Dragon Ball Genesis)
|-|Base= |-|Death Incarnate= Summary Personal Statistics Name: Demon God Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male (?) Age: Ageless Classification: Demon of Time, Paradoxal Demon, Demon God, Death Incarnate Combat Statistics Tier: 2-B | At least 2-B, Possibly 2-A | At least 2-B, Likely 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Type 3) and therefore Curse Manipulation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Manipulation (Was able to completely and utterly trap almost all Time Patrollers in a huge illusion each specialized for them), Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Duplication (Can replicate infinitely and duplicates are no different from the real deal), Afterimage Creation, Can absorb enemies to gain their aspects, Black Hole Creation, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation (Completely erased almost all Z-Fighters, Gods of Destructions and even some Angels from across the Infinite Magniverse with ease), Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Transmutation (Transmuted Chronoa into a ring), Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Invisibility (Was completely undetectable for a long while even with Xeno Goku's 6th Sense), Power Nullification (Reduced Primal Goku to barely being able to stand up), Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Gradually gets stronger overtime), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Time Paradox Immunity, Power Bestowal (Able to create Time Breakers), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Confronted the concept of Death itself to gain its powers), Mind Manipulation (Able to fend off other Mind Manipulators with his own counterattack), | Everything before to a much higher degree, Regeneration (High-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Completely overwrote all the Infinite Zamasus in the Infinite Magniverse and controlled all of them) | Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8; reliant upon the concept of Death), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Destroyed an unfathomably huge amount of Magniverses that no Godly or Human number or word can describe) | At least Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level (Said to have control over the entire Infinite Magniverse with ease) | At least Multiverse Level, Likely Multiverse+ Level (Said to be significantly stronger than ever before) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily Speed Blitzes most Time Patrollers, Moved from one side of a universe to the other in a time significantly less than a planck instant), Possibly Infinite (His speed is described as impossible, basically instantaneous and surpassing time by Xeno Bulma and Chronoa) | At least Massively FTL+, Possibly Immeasurable (Stated that he was able to move at dimensions far beyond what they (The Time Patrollers) can comprehend) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Became the literal embodiment of Death which encompasses almost everywhere) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | At least Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal, Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level | At least Multiverse Level, Possibly Multiverse+ Level | At least Multiverse Level, Likely Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Infinite (Literally lacks the Mortal Concepts to get tired) Range: Multiversal, Likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Staff of Curses Intelligence: Supergenius (Capable of outsmarting even a Council of all the Smartest Bulmas across the Infinite Magniverse working together; said to be much more experienced than even Xeno Goku) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With TokiToki's Egg | Death Incarnate Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Dragon Ball Genesis